Taking Chances
by FantasyRockz043000
Summary: "Why would someone want to ruin MY life? Me, plain little Sylvia Black. I can barely wrap my head around the idea. I never imagined that someone would want to hurt me like this. But I guess someone did." -Sylvia Black
1. Sylvias POV

Why would someone want to ruin MY life? Me, plain little Sylvia Black. I can barely wrap my head around the idea. I never imagined that someone would want to hurt me like this. But I guess someone did.

It was October 29th. The moon was full and the sky was clear. I was walking home from a night out with my girlfriends. We had gone to local movie theater and then went over to abandoned warehouse to play spin the bottle with some of my friend Abigail's friends. I was arguing with my mother over the phone because it was ten minutes past my curfew. I had just hung up when out of the shadow, something grabbed me. I was pulled against my attacker's chest. I attempted to scream, but he covered my mouth. Quickly, I chomped down on his hand. He let go in a yelp of pain and I ran as fast and hard as I could. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. Within a few blocks distance, the attacker caught up with me. He grabbed me from behind and slammed me down to the ground. My shoulder made contact with the concrete hard and I had to fight hard to keep myself from crying out. Before I knew it he was on top of me, pinning me to the ground. I tried to fight off my assailant but before I could even attempt to, he slammed me hard over the head. The last thing I remember before I blacked out is seeing part of his wispy blonde hair with the light from the street lamp.

When I woke up afterwards, I was in a building unknown to me. I was lying down on a couch wrapped in a fuzzy purple blanket. I recognized the blanket from somewhere but I couldn't remember where. I looked down at myself and realized that I was wearing clothes that were totally foreign to me. Now I was really freaking out! But then my "Aunt" Jen came out of the kitchen. I knew I recognized that blanket! (She's not really my aunt but I call her that anyway.) When I asked her why I was there, she told me that she had been walking home from the supermarket when she found me. She said I was just lying there in the concrete unconscious. My clothes were ripped to shreds and covered in blood and I was still bleeding. Aunt Jen said that she threw down her groceries, picked me up and ran me all the way to the hospital. There they did a bunch of tests to see what may have caused the bleeding. The answer was almost slapping them in the face, but they did the tests anyway.

I asked Aunt Jen what had happened to me. She told me and I just sat there and stared at her in disbelief. I thought I had misheard what she said. But when she repeated her previous statement, I knew she was telling the truth. I just broke down and cried while my aunt held me in her arms. The sick cold truth was that I was raped.

What the heck am I supposed to do with my life now? Even before this happened, I was always an outcast. What will people think when they find out? I was even afraid to tell my one mother. That night when I came home from Aunt Jen's, she would barely look at me until I told her where I had been. Then her face had softened and she went to bed. The only reason I am not in school today is because I convinced my mother to let me stay home by telling her that I felt like I was going to fall to the ground like a rock every time I moved. After she left, I took every precaution necessary to make sure this would never happen again. I locked all three deadbolts on the door and double checked them...TWICE. Then I moved on to the windows and when those were locked and the shades were drawn, I decided to lie down on the couch. I attempted to close my eyes and take a nap. I desperately needed the rest, but every time I tried to fall asleep my thoughts took me back to that terrible day. Frustrated, I jumped out of bed, grabbed my coat and ran out of the house. I needed to go someplace where I could be alone. I ran to the old abandoned warehouse. But when I got there, I wasn't alone.


	2. Owen's POV

There I was, sitting alone on the floor of the old abandoned clothing warehouse, when an absolutely gorgeous girl ran in. She looked at me with surprise and confusion in her eyes. My eyes reflected back the same message. But that was all that happened before she went over to the corner opposite from mine and rested her head on her knees. Suddenly a strange noise filled the room. It sounded as if someone was sniffling. I looked over at the girl to find that her whole body was shaking with sobs. I went over and sat down by her. She turned her head to look at me.

"What do you want?" She barked at me halfheartedly.

Her big chocolate brown orbs revealed a world of pain. But I couldn't ask her why. Not when she barely recognized me. I'd have to gain her trust first. Before I got the chance to introduce myself she turned around and asked me, "Why are you still here, did you not get the message?"

My heart ached to see her like this. I had actually been really close friends with her when she was younger. If only I could get her to remember. Before she could say another word, I stood up and said, "I'm Owen. You probably don't remember me but our parents were best friends when we were kids." She looked up at me, studying my face. Then she exclaimed,

"Oh My Gosh, Owen... I remember you!" She jumped up and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. When she finally let go, we sat back down on the floor. I turned to look at over at her. She looked so sad. I had to figure out what was hurting her.

"So… do you mind if I ask what is causing you so much pain?" I questioned nervously.

"It's a really long story that I would rather not explain." She replied.

"I've got plenty of time. Just tell me." I responded.

"Fine." she said, "By the way my name is Sylvia."

Sylvia then proceeded to tell me about what had happened to her. I just sat there and silently listened without question. I could feel the anger inside me growing with every word that came out of her mouth. I mean, how could someone do this to MY Sylvia? When she finished, I stood up and stormed out of the room. I had to make this right, for both our sakes.


	3. Sylvia's Conclusion for now

I stood up confused. Then before I had a chance to think things through, I raced out the door after Owen. Where was he going? I had to find out what was passing through his brain right now. I finally caught up to him about two blocks away from the warehouse. He was waiting for the crossing sign to turn green so he could pass. Across the street was the New York City police station. My eyes widened in horror. He was going to go into that police station. He was going to report that I was raped. I walked up to him and turned him around so he was facing me.

"Are you crazy...? Are you trying to make the situation worse?!" I yelled at him. People passing by turned their heads, but I don't care if they thought I was crazy. All I cared about was stopping Owen.

"Crazy... I'm trying to help you Sylvia!" Owen yelled back ten times louder.

I just stood there dumbfounded. I just couldn't understand why he was doing this to me.

He continued with his verbal assault.

"Have you thought about taking chances… did you even think that maybe if you told someone you could get justice and stop this person from every ruining another person's life ever again?" He asked a little bit quieter now. But the meaning of his words struck home. I understood now what he was doing. He was doing what was right. He was doing what I should be. But I still have a chance to take matters into my own hands. Nervously I asked,"If I go in there will you go with me?"

"Of course, I'll always stand by you." He said before he came up and kissed me. It felt like I was floating on air. When we broke apart, I finally knew what I had to do. I crossed the street and walked into the police station. I knew that no matter what happened, I would always have Owen right there beside me.


End file.
